Hi love
by tanishasykes
Summary: i do not own Ouran high school host club saddly
1. Chapter 1

Oh crud ! I'm going to be late I thought my first day at my new school ! ……we had just left the war back in America just in time we being a rich family were moved first but we left just be for the war had started back home so we moved to Japan. Had to leave my old friends and school . They placed us (the rich families) around the world with no contact with each other….. No I had to hurry to second year English or I was going to be late. Crap! This school was big ! I was bad at getting places in the first place but this is awful ! I found it , YES! I run in to my class BRINNNNNG . "Yes I just made it ! Score!" cough ,cough I turn to remember I was heading to my new class. This wild looking girl comes up to me "hi I'm Renge you must be Kazumi" "Why yes that is me" then from no where this tall red headed boy comes up to me and turns his head slightly with a quizzical look as he looked at me up and down….. "I thought you were from America?" I looked at him now confused on why he would ask that. okay so maybe I look Japanese I had my fathers dark hair and y mothers pale skin , but I didn't have the shortness or eyes of a Japanese girl. Then I studied him up and down wow he was very attractive he was tall with gorgeous red hair and amazing deep hazel eyes and pale skin….. " Ummmm…..I ..am ..from America." I could feel the heat rising in my face blushing oh great then another boy how looked Identical to Mr. Gorgeous . What an odd name for an American" but with a (almost inaudible) higher pitched voice. " oh my name yes was given to me by a close family friend

He is practically a uncle to me he has a son named -" one of the red heads interrupted me before I could finish "Kyoya.….?" " Why yes … he is practically a brother to me" "hmmm?" they both stated at the same time "Guys leave her alone !" I heard a voice yell from the back hen I turned to see a boy sitting their " hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka" "Ummmm….hi" he smiled "you can come sit next to me." " okay thanks" I practical had to stop to keep my self from running to the seat he had offered me . I sat down and the teacher started to tell us our assignment we were to read one book of our then make a video and post it on you tube in teams of 4 then everyone looked around the room then the all got in their teams I sat their looking at the people all in their teams I was alone. Great …. "Hey !Kazumi! Come be part of our team!" I turn to see the 2 red heads and Haruhi "Okay sure!" I smiled with relief I realized I was smiling directly at one of the red heads he blushed and looked away. I grabbed my stuff and waked over to their team . Then the teacher started to talk again " okay get to work . Oh and when you get done picking a book come tell me so I can approve your book choice" " I turn around to see the red head I smiled at looking at me I sat down in between Haruhi and the higher pitched voice red head and I was sitting right in front of the other red head that I made blush. "okay so what book will we read ? " I asked " I don't know" said one of the twins " I think we should go to the library" said the other twin then they both stood up and asked "Can we go to the library to pick out a book?" "shore." "can we take our stuff this might take us a while…..we want a really god book" "go right on ahead oh and can I say I'm proud of you guys trying so hard" "thanks" they grab me up and my stuff and carry me to a room 'music room 3' "I thought we were going to the library?" "Nope, welcome to the host club" "were having a little party for Tamaki" "who ?" then Haruhi tuned to the twins " did you guys tell her any thing?….'daddy' going to be mad! "Ummmm what?" they turn to me "okay, here is the deal were part of a host club [point to themselves ] host cub is when dangerously attractive young men as ourselves help bored attractive young women….-" "as your self" one of the red heads says alone. "Ummmm…okay with their free time we tell them their attractive and swoon them there are 7 members us [Hikaru and Kaoru ] we are forbidden gay lovers……there is Takashi Morinozuka ("Mori") and Mitsukuni Haninozuka ("Honey") Mori is the strong silent type honey is the small boy[ but ironically is the oldest of all the host members]…..then there is Tamaki Suoh [ president and leader of the club, while] Kyoya Ootori [is vice president he manages all the events for the club…… oh and there is Haruhi the natural [but we cant tell you anything else about him]. ….. So did you get all that?" I sat their quietly for a moment "good job you broke her ,Kaoru" Said Hikaru as he grabbed me out of Kaoru's arms and set me down on my own 2 feet "yeah I think I got it…… you 2 are Kaoru and Hikaru [forbidden lovers] he is Haruhi {the natural but that's all I can know bout him} then there is honey [the small boy type also the oldest] there is Mori [the strong silent type also the oldest] then there is Tamaki [ who is the president of this club] then there is Kyoya [ who manages the events this club hold….. And this is a host club where ravishing attractive young men as yourselves entertain heart breaking young women as in myself and swoon them ….. Is that it ? And why did you mention Kyoya is" "wow, impressive!' they all said at the same time " Looks like she is ready" "Ummmm for what exactly?" then the door swings open….. "Hey little sister" I here Kyoya say "AHHHH KYOYA! BIG BROTHER,I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!" I run over to him and give him a big hug " so this is the little sister you have been talking bout Kyoya-Sempi?" I saw who I believe is honey ask Kyoya who was still holing me in his arms "Yeah honey this is my baby….sister ….my baby sister Kazumi" he turn to see the door start to open so he drops me and rushes to turn of the lights and then they all hide. I get up to hide right next to this statue then this statue bends over and hides next to me I believe this is Mori. Then some really handsome tall blonde guy walks in "hello ? Hello ?" then he turned on the lights every one jump up "surprise!" we all yell " happy birthday Tamaki!" He looks around the room with this big stupid grin then he stops when he sees me. He walks over to me "hey Kyoya… is this her?" "yes" " "well hello sweet heart nice too meet you" " umm nice to meet you too"

………………………………...........2 years latter……………………………….......................

"Hiiiiiicka Stooooop ……hahahah……..hiiiiiiiicka stooooop tiiiickling meeeeeheheheheh! Fuuuuuckkkkk hiickkka sttttoooopp iiittt! MORIIIIII help!" Mori ran over and picked me up from Hikaru's grasp it had been 2 years sense I had first came here and 1 year today sense my nanny went crazy and killed my family and her self . It had been 2 years sense I started to hang out with the host boys. 1 years when I found my self a new family with 6 boys and 1 girl . Life was different now I lived with Tamaki and spent my weekends with between honey , Kyoya and Haruhi I spent my breaks with the twins [hika and koua] today was soo many things to me. It is the 2 anniversary of me coming here and meeting my new family and the 1 year anniversary of me losing my old family and old life. Today was Tamaki's birthday ….. Today was my birthday I was old enough to be on my own I was 18 today my last year at Ouran academy idk what my life had in store after this …… "Kazumi, come on its time to go!" "yeah , yeah I'm coming hika!" winter break yes I got to stay with my crush hika all alone koua was going to London with a group of girls they hosted we got to the winter house where it would just be us 2 hika even took and advanced culinary class so he could cool learn how to cook for us. The firs day was very nice I woke up to waffles eggs and sausages and a glass of orange juice hika left me a note in our bed .[ yes their was one bed …we had to share ;) ](hey kazu , I had to go….umm…get something for dinner to night be back at about 12 ) 12 was a perfect time for me to show off my cooking skills I made steak and crab his favorites with mashed potatoes and Corn on the cob . I didn't want to eat with out him so I put in a movie and curled up on the couch . Woke up it was exactly 12 and hika walked through the door " hi!" I jumped up from the couch feeling really energized "hey! What's that I smell? Is it everything I like?" "mhmmm ready for lunch" he came up to me and hugged me then slowly slid his hand down from back to my butt till he was at my leg and the he took his other hand and slid it up my back to my head the he trusted on me an I fell backwards and then he bent his head down till his lips were touching mine then he whispered "yes I'm so extremely hungry" then he put me back up and walk in to the kitchen and I stood their in his midst. I went over to the kitchen …… this was odd me and hika had always lie each other but it was never said I was seen we would go through times where we would kiss and held hands the it would just stop it was never expressed in such a way before…….after lunch we sat on the couch and watched movie. It got really cold out side and then the power went out so it got super cold inside. So hika would try to keep me warm by touching me and keeping his hands all over me then I said "hika I love you …." then he started to kiss me and as he did that he managed to rip of his shirt in between kisses he panted " I love you too" then as he said that hauled my shirt off over my head and started to suck on me till he got to a soft spot and I moaned then I get him get hard on my leg. [He was on top ] he stood up and took of his pants and boxers I took this time to drop the rest of my cloths also then we got in a 69 position and he started to lick my very wet 'self' and I stared to suck his 'person' and then I couldn't take it any more I wanted to feel him in side me so I slipped around and then he looked at me "are you ready?" " yes" I moaned then he slid himself inside me and out very fast " ooooohhhhh hhhikkkaaaaa you feel so good inside me ……… the next morning I woke up to find a very happy hika he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him..in you liked it comment and rate thkx bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, PART 2 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT HELLA BUSSY HOPE YOU ENJOY ;D

_Oh shit he was he guy from the plane….Oliver…. _

"hehehe yeah didn't think id be seeing you around" I said happily truly never expecting to see him again

"Well I'd hope you would you know the concert?"

"oh yeah I was going to ask blaze about it…blaze do you wanna go to a concert with me?"

"which band sis?" he ask with a curious grin on his face

"Ummmm….Bring me the horizon or something like that…"

He gets a big grin on is face "do you like scremo?"

I jump up excitedly "yessssss"

"yeah then well go but that isn't till later what are we going to do till then?"

I start to walk away when I trip and fall right in to Oli's arms

" Looks like your falling for me" he laughs and helps me up

And I turn bright red

Curtis mumbles " looks like she already has" which causes me to turn even more red

Tom then joins in "damn it OLI! You always get the hot ones"

And then they all join in proceeding to make me feel awkward then some big boobed platinum blond girl walks in

"hey S.J" oli looks to her and says

"hey baby" Sj then proceeds to kiss Oli

I stop dead in the middle of joking with the guys and walk to my room

_SHIT! What was I thinking of curse someone that ht has a girlfriend t think I even stood a chance damn I mean you hardly know the guy _I feel tears running down my cheeks _why are you crying you didn't even cry when your last boyfriend broke up with you _

I her a knock at my door "hello?"

"can I come in?" thank god its blaze

"yeah" he walks in and shuts the door

"you okay?"

'yeah you know just being a stupid girl over a stupid guy"

"no that is Oli he is heart breaker"

'I don't want to do this"

'talk?"

"no be the type of sister who is all lame o and shit and tells her brother all her problems"

" I don't mind I get to be over protective brother this is the best to me I really don't mind ill kick his ass if her breaks your heart!"

I laugh and walk up and hug him ' thanks"

He hugs me back after a bit and I look at him he wipes my eyes and kisses my head

"you wanna stay home ? We can?"

"No I shouldn't let this stop me lets go have some fun" I smile and we walk down stairs the guys all look really guilty

" sorry we didn't mean to make you cry" Curtis said looking really upset

"its fine im just being a girl" SJ walks up

" yeah I totally understand" I smile secretly wanting to rip the bleach blond locks off her pretty little head

"thanks"

"yeah its nice to have another girl around" she smiles at me and walks back to Oli

" So yeah were are we headed too?"

" its kinda early we could catch a movie and get some lunch" Curtis looks at me and says

"OHHHH!" matt walks up and batts his eyes at curtis " it's a date sweety"

We all start to laugh

"I think we should show her around" Oli said sounding rather excited

"yeah that sounds like fun' blaze smiles at me "ill go get my car"

They all follow including SJ

"Oli you coming baby?"

"yeah I gotta pee"

" Oh okay" she walks out as I stand there

_Im standing here with an almost perfect stranger I mean from what I remember on the plane his birthday was November 20th__ his favorite color was green he lived …here. He had a brother he had tattoos and 2 piercing okay so he wasn't exactly a stranger but I didn't know him or his personality and he could some how make me cry and it makes me super pissed I mea-_

"hello tea you okay?"

I snap back into reality " hehehe yeah fine why?" I look down not really at his face

"Well you were super fucking quiet then you got this really pissed look on you face"

"yeah im fine" I look up in to see he is really close and I look at his hazel eyes

_Oh my fucking word those eyes… I …I … cant think straight I cant think about anything but how they are pricing in to my very soul I could stand here forever but that would be very awkward. _

" Well anyways" I walk out to the car and see no one but Blaze

"where is …..everyone?"

" went to get another car"

"oh"

" yeah so its going to be me you and oli in this car"

"….O.O oh okay"

Oli walks out

"where are they?"

"already there probably"

" where?" I ask

"I hope were not going to the hide out" Oli blurts

"WHERE?" I ask agian

" a club that were going to since its like 6 already" Blaze says

" oh shit are you serious ?" we get in the car and we drive to the club where everyone else already is.

We walk in past a large croud

" who owns this club there is like a hella line and we just walked in"

"WE DO" blaze yells over the blasting music

" SWEET!" at that moment cutis grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor and we start to grind and dance together. After a while I look back at the table to see a very pised off Oli looking at me and Curtis.

"oh shit I got to go" he walks off and I go to the table to see only blaze.

"whats going on ?"

"Bring me the horizon is about to go on" he smiles at me and takes me to the front row

"where is everyone else?"

"JUST WATCH !" he smiles at me and I watch the stage

The band walks out to a dark stage and I cant see them then the lights go on

" HELLO IM OLIVER AND WE ARE BRING ME THE HORIZON!"


End file.
